Currently, cyclists generally carry bicycle repair tools in a bag attached to the bicycle, usually under the seat. Some riders will use the pockets in their clothing or backpacks they wear while riding for storage of the bicycle repair tools. Some cyclists forgo carrying these tools, and risk being stranded roadside.
Known bicycle repair tools have a large number of parts which can lost, are relatively heavy, have poor aerodynamic characteristics.
Thus there is a need for a bicycle repair kit that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.